PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare 2
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: Part 2 of my PPG and RRB Truth Or Dare show! If you haven't read part one, READ IT XD Anyways, sorry for the long wait. I got SO MANY! And I included why I'm making part 2 in the beginning of the chapter. Anyways, if you have any truths or dares, make sure to review! :D
1. Chapter 1

"Hello! It's The CrazyCute Girls here and I've decided to make a PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare 2 because some idiot kept bothering me and saying that I was using 'improper format' and that I'm 'not allowed' to use script and a bunch of other annoying crap, so I blocked her and I'm now typing like this to shut her up!" I said (**A/N: By the way, I'm not going to be using much detail).**

"Very polite," Blossom said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I don't own PPG now let's start cuz this is a long chapter."

. . . . . .

"Co-hosts?" I asked.

"Hello!" Power greeted.

"hello! I'm BOOMERXBLOSSOM!" Who I will be calling Blossoomer greeted.

"Yo me llamo Sara. When did I learn Spanish?" Sara asked.

I shrugged. "When I taught you?"

"ME ChildOf Chaos626!" Who I will be calling Chaos greeted.

"I am... BOOMBLES!" Boombles giggled.

"Why is your name Boombbles if BlossomxBrick is your favorite?" I asked.

Boombles shrugged.

"Gracie reporting for duty! Do not make me go insane!" Gracie warned.

"Uhh... I'm just gonna say... CHAOS YOU GO FIRST BECAUSE I SAID SO!" I yelled.

"Okay... I write: Make Blossom be dumb and awful."

"Okayz," Blossom said as she crossed her eyes. "Me stupid."

"Uhh... Next I write: Make Brick go into a room filled with screaming, evil and downright scary fangirls without a shirt."

"WOOH! Good one!" I yelled as I ripped Bricks shirt off and shoved him into my newly 'installed' room, 'Psyco Fan Room'.

. . . . In 'Psyco Fan Room' with Brick . . . .

"AAAAAHHHHH! BRICK!" All the fangirlies screamed as they piled ontop of Brick and tried to kiss him. Brick shoved them away and started banging on the door as we all laughed at him.

. . . . Back To The Normal TORD Room . . . .

"And he stays in there until there's a truth/dare involving him!" I smiled.

"Okay, well next I write: Let Buttercup punch whoever she wants as much as she wants," Chaos said.

"Okay," Buttercup said, punching Bubbles.

"Owie!" Bubbles squealed.

"AND: Make Bubbles and Buttercup dress up like a punk or a girly girl (their choice) and sing Dance Apocaliptic," Chaos added.

"Okay, I choose punk," Buttercup said.

"Girly girl for me!" Bubbles giggled as they ran into 'The Room', dressed up and then sang.

"Sara, you ne-" I started to say.

"GRACIE! ALWAYS GRACIE!" Graice piped in.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. Go, exciting gurl," I gave in.

"YAY!" She squealed with delight. "I write: Dan (Dani's counterpart), do every dare Butch does. WITH PASSION!"

Dan randomly appears. "Okay."

"Hey, Dan!" I yell. "LOL I have an uncle named Dan and a counterpart named Dan! NO NO NO! I have TWO uncles named Dan!"

"Shut up!" Butch yelled.

"Sad face."

"ANYWAYS: Buttercup, I got you a Butchie toy! LOVE IT WITH PASSION! AND YOU CAN'T DESTROY IT!" Gracie shouted as she threw a mini Butch as Buttercup.

"LOVE IT?! RIGHT NOW?!" Buttercup yelled.

"YES!"

"Umm..." Buttercup awkwardly kissed her Butch doll.

"I SAID PASSION!" Graice screamed.

"OKAY!" Buttercup yelled as she passionitaly kissed Butchie Jr..

"Nexto meo sayo: Butch, act like a girl with a british accent. You too, Dan," Gracie said.

"Why, what a lovely evening! Isn't it, darling?" Butch asked as he pet Buttercups head.

"No. It's just plain weird," Buttercup said.

"Why, would you like a glass of tea?" Dan asked as he too walked to Buttercup, who shook her head 'no'.

"Uhh... I'm scared. Anyways, I said: Bubbles. Act like a little Brat. While dressing like Brat from The PPnkG," Gracie said.

"Okay," Goes into 'The Room'.

"And next I say: Boomer, let Dani and Psyco dress you up like a girl."

"Yay!" Psyco and I exclaimed as we went to the mall with Boomer.

"I host while she's gone!" Gracie claimed job of host. "Next I write: Shove a cat in Bricks face, Blossom."

Blossom pulls Brick out of 'Psyco Fan Room' and shoves Phoebe in his face.

"And: Brick, go on a date with Angry Cow and Bubbles gets to dress you up."

Bubbles comes out of 'The Room' dressed like Brat. "Let's go to the mall, Bricky!"

Dani, Psyco and Boomer come back just as Bubbles and Brick leave. Boomer is wearing an outfit that looks like mine and Psyco's (look at my profile pic. That's the outfit).

"Just in time: Dani, have you ever tried being 'normal'?" Gracie asked with a laugh.

"Yes, but of course, being me, I epically failed," I laughed.

"Of course: Buttercup, how do you like Butch Jr.? Better than your blankie?"

"U-Umm... ye-yeah..." Buttercup blushed.

"B- to the U! To the T-T-E-R-C-U-P-EEEEEE!" I randomly yelled. Everyone stared at me in silence and I sang "Me! To the Ow! To the E-E-E-E-Ow-OW-OWWWW!"

"Moving on: You shower with Buttercup Jr.? OMG are you gonna do the same thing with your new Buttercup Jr.?!" Gracie cracked up.

"Of course!" Butch yelled as he hugged Buttercup Jr. to death.

"YAY!... Uhh: Boomer, how do you feel about Bubbles bratty side?"

"She hasn't said anything yet," Boomer said.

"Like, omg! I'm a total brat!" Bubbles said in a weird voice.

"Uhh... strange..." Boomer said.

"Me too...: Bubbles, do you like being bratty?"

"No. It sucks," Bubbles simply replied.

Just at that moment Brick and Angry Cow barge through the front door.

"How was the date?" Gracie asked.

"I was only ran over five times the entire time! We really hit it off!" Brick exclaimed.

Silence...

"Anyways: Blossom, if you lost Brick, what would you do?"

"Cry until I was lost too," Blossom said.

"That makes no sense but okay!" Gracie laughed.

"SARA SARA SARRRAAA!" Sara yelled as she shoved Gracie over and read her truths. "I write: Bloss, Brick or Boomer?"

"Brick!" Blossom yelled almost right away. "No offence, Boom," she added.

"Okay: Bubbles, would you rather eat a taco or chocolate?"

"Chcolate, duh!"

"Duh your own duh: Buttercup, what would you do if Butch broke up with you?"

"Butch and I aren't dating!" Buttercup blushed. "But if we were, and he did.. I'd.. c-cry..."

"BUTTER TEARS?!" I yelled in a stupid voice that my cousin always does.

"Nobody knows what that means!" Sara yelled. "Anyways, before you rant about 'Butter Tears': Brick. WHo's better? Buttercup or Butch?"

"Buttercup, all the way! No offence, bro," Brick said.

"Brickercup!" I yelled as I thrust my fist in the air.

"Shut your trap!" Blossom yelled.

"Why am I not allowed to talk in my own freaking show?!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Dee. Anyways: Boomer, who is your favorite brother?" Sara continued.

"Uhh... I don't have one. I like them the same amount."

"Okayzies..." I said. "Psy-Psy, can we get Chinese Food after this?"

"SHUT UP AND QUIT TALKING ABOUT CHINESE FOOD OR I'M GONNA BARF ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Psyco yelled. I cracked up.

"We confused!" Boombles randomly said.

"Sara, proceed," I said.

"Who says the word 'proceed'?" Butch asked.

I laughed. "No one."

"..."

"Next I write: Blossom, kiss Boomer on the lips!" Sara went on.

"Ugh... okay," Blossom sighed as she leaned in and kissed Boomer on the lips.

"SO ADORABLE!" Blossoomer yelled from the background. I laughed as Sara started to read her next dare.

":Bubbles, sing Tell Me Something I Don't Know to Boomer!"

"TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! SOMETHING I DO- okay I'll be serious now," Bubbles went from crazy to not. Then she sang the song.

When she was done, Sara 'proceeded'. "Ok: Buttercup, tell Butch how you feel about him!"

"WITH PASSION!" Graice and I yelled like we read each others minds.

"Can we go in private?" Buttercup asked desparetly.

"Nope!" Sara said, popping the 'p'.

"Butch," Buttercup said looking Butch in the eye. "You're funny, nice, fun, SUPER and I mean SUPER DUPER cute! You're (somewhat, I guess) smart, your tough, your strong and... I-I... I love you..." Buttercups face was as red as Bricks hat.

"I LOVE IT SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO S SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH THAT I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT!" I yelled.

"Ummm: Brick, kick Bubbles into a well!"

"Anytime!" Brick yelled with pleasure as he kicked Bubbles into a wel.

"Wow. That was simple: Boomer, kick Brick in the balls for what he did." Sara went on.

"Sure!" Boomer giggled as he did as told.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" Brick growled in pain.

"You deserved it!" Boomer yelled in his face. Then Bubbles came back.

"Ouchy."

"Can we comtinue?" Sara asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Okay: Butch, go to Professor and tell him that you and Buttercup got married and divorced!"

"No! I didn't want him to know that!" Buttercup exclaimed as Butch flew to the Utonium houehold.

. . . . With Butch And Professor . . . .

Butch barged into Professors lab. "Whoa! Bu-Butch?! What're you doing here?!" Professor yelled.

"I just thought you might want to know that Buttercup and I got married and then divorced! Bye!" Then Butch flew away.

"That TORD game Dani is hosting is REALLY messed up," Professor mumbled to himself.

. . . . BACK AT 'TORD PALACE'! . . . . .

"Good girl," I said plainly.

"I'm a guy," Butch said.

"Oh, duh. I thought we sent Buttercup," I said dumbly.

Silence...

"I'm done," Sara said.

"May I PLEASE go next? I'm your BFF!" Boombles pleaded.

"ONE of my bffs!" I corrected. "I have many."

"Well can I go anyway?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okayzies. I write: Boomer, eat a milkshake made out of bugs, spit and dirt."

Boomer looked like he was gonna barf all over the place. "Okay..."

"Het, if you're gonna barf, do it outside. It's less work for Dan," I said, pointing towards my counterpart/slave who cleans 'TORD Palace'. Dan nodded.

"Whatever. Make my shake!" Boomer yelled at Boombles.

"Okayzies, whateverzies. That made no sense, but whatever...zies," Boombles ranted just before spitting in the blender.

"Dangit! I wanted to do that part!" I yelled.

"Too bad! Get your own spitty blender!" Boombles yelled jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. Then I used my powers and randomly made dirt and bugs appear in Boomers spitty shake and the shake appeared in his hands.

"This reminds me of a song!" Brick and Butch laughed together. Then they stood up and started singing the weird milkshake song ontop of the counter.

"I'm scared..." I said as I huddled in the corner with Psyco.

"You're scared of THAT but not ME?" Psyco asked.

"Yeah."

Psyco rolled her eyes. Just after that, Boomer drank the shake. "I have to puke!" Boomer yelled as he flew outside.

"Let's move on!" Boombles suggested. "I write: Reds, go into 'The Room'."

The reds go into 'The Room' and get $500 off of the counter. "Awesome!"

"Next I write: Brick, burn Buttercup Jr." Boombles continued.

"No! No! No! I love Buttercup Jr.! I can't let Brick burn her! I can't, I can't, I can't!" Butch cried as he kicked nothing.

"Give'er here!" Brick laughed as he used his fire breath on the doll. Then Butch broke to the ground, sobbing like a little baby.

"Umm... Butch?" Butttercup shook his shoulder. "You okay?"

"No! Buttercup, your mini version is dead! And that was the only cuddly and loveable version of you!" Butch sobbed. Everyone else snickered. "It's not funny!" He screamed.

"I'm SO sorry, Butch!" Boombles laughed. "Anyways, next I write: Boomer, confess how you feel about Blossom."

"She-she's smart... and nice... pretty... funny... fun... bossy, but Brick is too," Boomer laughed at the last part.

"Thank you, Boomer?" Blossom asked more than said.

"Uh-huh."

"That was good: Boomer, sing wrecking ball... On a wrecking ball," Boombles said.

"I had to do that," Brick said. "It was weird."

"Where the heck are you supposed to get a wrecking ball from?" Boomer asked.

I shrugged. "Ask Miley."

Boomer glared at me. "I'm going to the store-"

Then I made a wrecking ball appear. Boomer got on it, and did his dare.

"Next I a-saaaayyyy: Make the reds go on a date!" Boombles squealed.

"WHAT?!" The reds yelled.

"Let's just... walk in the park and talk about how STUPID this TORD game is!" Brick yelled as he grabbed Blossom by her hand and flew to the park with her where they walked and talked... as planned.

"While they do that: Butch, confess how you feel about Bubbles."

"She's cute and stupid. Done," Butch said simply.

"Say more!" I begged. "I love Butchubbles!"

"Fine! Sh-she's funny and nice and sweet and fun and loveable-"

"How do you spell loveable?" I asked randomly.

"Nobody knows," Butch said. I guessed he hadn't paid attention to my question? "She's a baby, but it's adorable. Well, when she's not crying-"

"I've heard enough!" Bubbles yelled.

"Thanks Butchie!" Boombles giggled. Just then the reds barged in and were talking about how wesome their date was, when Boombles said "next I write: Brick, confess how you feel about B-Cup."

"Ah, she's alright-" Brick started, but I cut him off.

"No! All you Ruffs have a crushie-wushie on B-Cup! I know it! I'm a huge Buttercup girl! EVERYONE LOVES BUTTERCUP!" I went insane.

"Okay, I love Buttercup! Geez!" Brick sighed. "Anyways, she's tough and funny and nice and fun and... she can be sweet. SHe's cute-"

"Shut up, Brick!" Buttercup yelled.

"Whatever," Brick said.

"In that case, the leader comands you to ALL SHUT YOUR FACES SO WE CAN CONTINUE!" I yelled.

SIlence...

"Umm... Butch, here's $500," Boombles said, handing him his cash.

"Cool, thanks," Butch said, putting it in his pocket. Boombles and I snickered. "What?" He asked.

"It's fake," I laughed.

"WHAT?! I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE!" Butch yelled.

"No you're not because you love Buttercup and I too much to kill us!" I yelled.

More silence caused by awkward Dani...

"Boombles, how about you go on?" I asked, changing subjects.

"Okay! Next I write: Make Butch say the opposite of what he wants to say for the rest of the chapter."

"No!" Butch yelled.

"I think that menas okay," I said. "Just go on."

"Well, next I write: Bubbles, copy everyone until someone says-" Boombles started, but then whispered the last word to Bubbles.

"This is not gonna be annoying!" Butch smiled.

I laughed. "Okay, next let's do..."

"Me! Me! Ooh! Ooh! No! Do me!" All my remaining co-hosts yelled at once.

"That was scary," I alughed. "But I choose... Blossoomer!"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Blossoomer yelled at the top of el lung-os. "I write: Blossom, ask Boomer to be your boyfriend!"

"Boomer, will you be-" Blossom started.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Boomer giggled as he hugged Blossom to death.

"You guys each get $800. It's in 'The Room'."

"Cool!" Blossom and Boomer said as they ran into 'The Room'.

"Next I write: I dare Boomer to make out with Blossom, and then go on a date to the fair with each other."

Boomer blushed. So did Blossom. "How about we make out at the fair? You know... on top of the Ferris Wheel?" Boomer suggested.

Blossom smiled. "I'd like that." Then hey flew to the fair, where they did the dare. (I rhymed that on purpose).

WHen Blossom and Boomer got back, they got $800 more. "Power, you're up girl!" I said.

"Finally," Power sighed. "I write: Blossom, there's a present for you in 'The Room'."

"I'm getting all kinds of presents," Blossom giggled, looking at Boomer as she grabbed a new hair bow off the counter.

"Next I write: Blossom and Brick, do gangnum style in your underwear and bra while Bloss sings she's lesbo and Brick sings he's gay."

They do the dare and get really embarrasssed, but crack up too.

"Next I write: Buttercup and Butch play a mortal combat game of Dani's choice."

"Idk any so Power, you choose," I said.

Power chose the game and they played it.

"Next I say: eveyone except Bubbles, watch a Chukie Movie."

They watch it and they're all freaked out, except the greens.

"Next I say: Bubbles, become hardcore again and fight the Puffs and Ruffs while I sing ANimal I Have Become by Three Days Grace," Power said. Then she sang and Bubbles fought everyone being harcore and won.

"Next we'll have Chaos read the TORDS from Nana," I announce.

"Nana writes: Blossom, why are you afraid of 'F's'?" Chaos read.

"Because F means Fail and fail means bad grades and bad grades means BAD BAD BAD!" Blossom ranted, screaming like a little girl at the end.

"Okayzies, calm down!" Boombles said.

Chaos laughed. "Anyways, next Nana says: Buttercup, is Blossom a pain in the butt?"

"Yes," Buttercup answered right away.

"Bubbles, put a kitty in a box and give it to Butch," I whispered Nana's dare as I gave a kitty in a box to Bubbles.

"Oh Butch!" Bubbles hollered, giving him the box.

"What is it? Bricks ugly Fedora?" Butch laughed.

"Open it!" Bubbles giggled.

Butch opened the box and a small Birman crawled out of the box. "What the crap am I supposed to do with THIS?!" Butch asked.

"I'll keep it if you don't want it," Bubbles shrugged.

"Go ahead."

"Yay!"

"Lol next she writes: Butch, why'd you name your teddy bear Buttercup Jr.?" Chaos asked Nanas next question.

"Because I want something that's like Buttercup that I can do anything I want with without get hurt by someone," Butch laughed.

"Really? I thought you talked opposites?" Boombles said.

"I mean... cuz I hate Buttercup SO MUCH... that I wanted to show her from the inside!" Butch yelled.

I cracked up. "WOOH! BUTCH LOVES BUTTERCUP!"

"I'm moving on before Dani goes insane about butchercup love," Chaos giggled. "Boomer, kiss Blossom infront of Brick," Chaos whispered to Boomer.

"Hey, Bloss? C-Come here," Boomer said as he grabbed Blossom and kissed her infront of Brick.

"B-Boomer?! I thought I told you to back off my girl! How many times do we have to have this talk!" Brick yelled at his youngest brother.

Boomer laughed. "A million because you LOVE Blossom that much!"

"Boomer, we have to have that talk again because you can not have ANY contact with Blossy unless it's a dare!" brick yelled.

"Dude! It was a dare!" Boomer cracked up. Brick was silent.

"It was," Chaos said. Brick blushed. "Hey, dump slugs on Bubbles," Chaos whispred to Brick, handing him a bag of slugs.

Brick grabbed the slugs and poured them on Bubbles and she screamed. "Brick! AAAAHHH!"

"That was genius!" Brick laughed.

"was not!" Bubbles whined.

"Whatever," Brick rolled his eyes.

"That's all from Nana," Chaos said.

"Alright, let's have... Sara read the stuff from... Musa Tecna bestfriends forever!" I said, chosing randomly.

"Okay," Sara said. "Musa Tecna writes: I dare Brick and Boomer to be Buttercup's slaves."

"YAY!" Buttercup yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"CRAP!" Brick and Boomer yelled.

"Hey, make Buttercup some french toast," Butch whispered to his brothers.

Brick and Boomer left to make french toast.

"Okay, next she writes: Bubbles, who do you think is tronger? Brick or Buttercup?" Sara continued.

"Buttercup," Bubbles said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Brick yelled from the kitchen.

Bubbles giggled.

"Okay, and lastly she says: I dare Blossom to watch Lion King 2 Simba's Pride," Said Sara.

"Okay," Blossom said, walking into 'The Room' and turning on the TV.

"That's all," Sara said.

"QUICK MESSAGE!" I screamed. "I saved some of the newer reviews for the next chapter so if you wanted to co-host but you aren't in this chappie, it's because I'm saving some stuff for the next chappie!"

"Shut up!" Gracie groaned.

"You shu-OMG!" I yelled, cutting myself off.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Today is Pi Day! It's 3/14! And Pi is 3.14!" I giggled. "Happy Pi Day, eveyone!"

"Can we eat some pie?" Asked Psyco.

"Yes!" I yelled as I made pie appear.

"Pie is 3.14? What?" Bubbles asked confused.

"Bubbles. In math there is a thing called Pi. It represents the number 3.14. Well, actually it's a bigger number but it's summed down to 3.14 because Pi is never ending. Anyways, since Pi equals 3.14 and today's date is 3/14, that means it's Pi day," I ranted, recalling math class.

"Don't you learn Pi in seventh grade or something?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm not sure. But I am in honor's math so that is a possibility," I said.

"How are _YOU _in _honors math_?!" Boombles asked surprised.

"Even though I'm really... you know, Dani, I'm also good at math-"

"CAN WE MOVE ON?!" Gracie shouts from the other end of the room.

"Yeah, sorry," I apologize. "Let's have Power read the stuff from... trevor. lacey. 52!"

"Okay!" Power giggled. "More stuff! He writes: Dani, have you ever heard of/played Minecraft?"

"I've heard of it and my brother loves it but I've never played it," I said.

"Well he want's the PPG and RRB to play it," Power said.

"Okay, go into 'The Room'," I told everyone.

They all played Minecraft in 'The Room' for a bit.

"Okay, let's have Boombles read the stuff from... iFashionista!" I holler.

"OKay!" Boombles yelled in a weird voice. "She writes: I dare Blossom to kiss Brick on the cheek and then slap him where you kissed him!"

"OKay," Blossom laughed. Then she kissed Brick and slapped him after that.

"That was great," Brick said sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Blossom laughed.

"I'm kidding."

"I know. Me too."

"NEXT SHE SAAAAAYYYSSSSSSSSS: Bubbles, if you were stranded on an island, which RRB would you want to be stranded with?" Boombles randomly cut in with the next dare.

"Umm... Any of them except Butch because Butch would just bug me the whole time, Boomer is my favorite and Brick is actually smart and might know what the heck to do," Bubbles answered.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Like I'd want to be stranded with you any more."

"Shush! I don't want to fight!" Bubbles said innocently.

"Can I move on?" Boombles asked. Eveyone nodded their heads. "Okay, next iFashionista writes: Buttercup, I dare you to not interact or talk to Butch unless it's a dare."

"Easy," Buttercup said. We could tell she was lying.

"Buttercup," Butch whispered in her ear. "How are you?"

"This is torture! Save me!" Buttercup yelled to no one in particular.

"LOL next she writes: Brick give me your hat or I'll get Angry Cow! Besides, it looks better on me or Dani."

"YEs it does!" I said.

"His hat is indestructible," Power laughed. "But whatever."

"She wants it anyway so I'm gonna mail it to her," I said as I took it off his head and threw it in the mailbox.

"And I'm hatless again," Brick sighed.

"Next she writes: Boomer, go into 'The Room'."

Boomer goes into 'The Room' and comes out with blueberry ice cream.

"Slave Boomer!" Buttercup hollered. "Give me that ice cream! Now!" She commanded.

Boomer gave her the ice cream and Brick gave her some french toast that everyone had forgotten about.

"Next she writes: Butch, switch underwear with one of your brothers," Boombles snickered.

Butch's eyes widened. "Umm... Brick?" Butch said as he dragged Brick into 'The Room' and hey changed.

"That's all for iFashionista."

"Okay, next we'll have Blossoomer read the stuff from ZeldatheWarriorPrincess!" I yelled.

"Okay, she writes: Brick, I dare you to dance to Just Dance 4's 'we no speak americano' for 2 hours!"

Brick starts dancing and falls on his face. "Ow." Everyone cracks up.

. . . . 2 Hours Later . . . .

"Next sh-" Blossomer gets cut off.

"I'm TIRED!" Brick yelled.

"Then stop YELLING!" I yelled back.

"She writes: Boomer, throw Butch's blanket into lava and then get beat up by Butch afterwards," Blosssomer said.

Boomer throws blanket into lava and then has a black eye after getting beat up by Butch.

"Yay! I'm not the only one with a 'black eye'!" I giggled.

"How'd your eye get all swollen anyway?" Bubbles asked.

"I... uhmm... I got hit by a pole..." I snickered (For real. I did get hit with a pole last night. Ouch! But, being Dani, of course I did.)

"Oh, typical Dani," Boombles laughed.

"I know right?" I asked. "I'm an idiot!"

"That explains your obbsession with Pi Day," Butch laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Next she writes: Buttercup, which sister do you like living with better?"

"Blossom because Bubbles is a loud, annoying baby and all Blossom does is sit in her room and study!" Buttercup said.

"At least I actually do my school work!" Blossom retorted.

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Next she writes: Blossom and Bubbles have to go to the store. Blossom has to steal 300 dollars from the bank, the most expensive dress she could find, and then cheat on a test at school. Bubbles has to steal all the Barbie dolls and movies and then watch the movies while playing with the dolls," Blossoomer said.

They both fly to the store and come back with their stuff. Bubbles goes into 'The Room', and Blossom goes into the main room in 'TORD Palace'.

"Okay, in honor of Pi Day and Zelda's dare of you cheating on a test, I made a test about Pi for you and you have to take the Pi test while cheating and eating pie. Here's pie and a book of cheats about Pi," I said. I sighed. "I love Pi and Pie."

Blossom takes test, but only cheats once (XD), then she eats her pie.

"That's all from Zelda."

"Two more! Gracie, read the stuff from theshipperandmlpmaster!" I yelled.

"Okay, she writes-" Graice eyes widen.

Shipper breaks in and starts chasing me around the place. "AHHHHH!"

"Boomer!" Gracie hollers. "Shipper wants you to watch in amusent as she chases our beloved host around!"

"Okay," Boomer said as he eats some popcorn.

"Brick! You magically have brown hair in pig tails! Go watch Pwediepie Fabulizer!" Gracie read the next dare.

Brick goes into 'The Room'.

"Buttercup! Beat up Butch with Fred!" Gracie yells over all the action.

Buttercup grabs Fred and beats Butch with him. Now Butch has a black eye like Boomer and I.

"Butch!" Graice chucks an apple at Butch. "Eat this! Shipper told you to!"

Butch starts eating apple.

"Me truths: Brick, how was the Fabulizer? Butch, what was eating healthy like? Boomer, on a scale of 1 to 10 how amuzing was the scene?" Shipper asked after she stopped chasing me.

"Good," Brick said.

"Eh. Alright," Butch shrugged.

"8," Boomer said. "It was funny but I could tell Dani was freaked out."

"Yep," I laughed.

"Bye," Shipper said.

"One person left! I'll read the stuff from xFireElementalx!" I laughed. "I'm gonna read them all at once cuz I'm feeling lazy! She writes: I dare Butch do to the Harlem Shake in public, post it on YouTube and then see how many views it gets! I dare Guess who my fav Puff is and my two fav Ruffs! And Bubbles read one of my stories and tell me how you like it!" I ranted about her dares. "I'm not sure if we did these already so we'll do them anyways!"

Butch flies to the mall to do his first dare, records it, posts it on YouTube. "I'm guessing your fav Puff is Buttercup, your fav Ruffs are Boomer and I?" Butch said to xFireElementalx even though she isn't even here.

"You'll see," I made an evil laugh. "Just kidding. Her fav Puff is Blossom and her fav Ruffs are Brick and you."

"So I only got myself right," Butch snickered. "Well, atleast I'm in there."

"Bubbles! I'm choosing the story you have to read! Read Tears For Brothers cuz I love that one! It's my fav probably!" I yelled.

Bubbles reads Tears For My Brothers, loves it so much, and then Butch goes onto YouTube. "ONE MILLION VIEWS?! ALREADY?!"

"Okay, let's end it there before Butch goes insane live on FF TV WHATEVER! BYE!" I yell as I shut off the camera.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've made my return! Again!" I yelled.

"Shut up," Buttercup said plainly.

"Disclaimer, someone?" I asked, ignoring Buttercup.

"Dani doesn't own us!" Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah, Craig McCracken does."

. . . . .

"HELLO! YOU'VE REACHED PPG AND RRB TORD!" I screamed.

"Co-hosts?" Blossom said.

"I'm Ranellope forever, or Tim," Tim said.

"Me, POWER!" Power yelled suddenly.

"We know that!" Fire said.

"I'm sdaht10!" introduced whom I will be calling sda. "Power and I are permanet."

"..."

"Anyways, this is gonna be a pretty short chapter. Especially compared to the last one. We'll start with Fire!" I said.

"Yay! I write: I dare Brick to give me his hat." Fire said.

"But didn't I mail it to you?" I said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Tee hee," Fire giggled. "Next I write: And Boomer, pay for eating all my food in 'Not Everybody Likes Truth Or Dare Chapter 7'. Woops. Gave out a detail," Fire laughed.

"Here's your stupid money!" Boomer yelled as he chucked $300 at Fire.

"Thanks!" Fire smiled.

"Whatever."

"Surprisingy, that's all," Fire said. "I couldn't think of anything."

"That's okay," I said. "Next we'll have Power read her stuff!"

"Okayzies!" Power screeched. "I write: I dare Brick MLP. ALL of them!"

"My Little Pony? Seriously? That's for wimps!" Brick yelled.

"Hey!" Boomer cried. Boomer quickly put his hands oer his mouth.

"Boomer?" Buttercup laughed. "You watch MLP?"

"Maybe..." Boomer said. "Okay, yes! But not very much!"

...

Everybody cracked up (except poor Boomer).

"I'm leaving now," Brick was still laughing as he walked into 'The Room'.

"Okay, while he does that: Buttercup, eat a spider and a snail," Power continued.

"I'm fine with eating a snail, but a spider. Eww," Buttercup shivered at the thought.

Power pulled a snail and a spider out of nowhere and handed them to Buttercup.

Buttercup ate the snail right away and freaked out and threw the spider.

"Eat it!" Power cried, thrusting the spider at Buttercup.

"Fine!" Buttercup yelled as she quickly gulped it down. Then she started screaming. "I feel it crawling down my throat!"

"That's why you chew it first," I laughed.

"While she freaks out: Boomer, here's a present," Power says as she hands Boomer a box.

Boomer opens the box and pulls out his own Octi. "Oh, thank you so much, Power! I love it!" Boomer said in a cute voice as he through his arms around Power.

"You're welcome, Sweetie," Power said.

"Sweetie?" Butch questioned.

I snickered as I put my hand over Butch's mouth. "Shh! Enjoy the moment!" I whispered in his ear, making him blush.

"Power, you're my favorite co-host!" Boomer squealed.

"Aww! And you're my fav RowdyRuff!" Power giggled.

"What I miss?" Brick asked as he came out of 'The Room'. "Butch is blushing, Dani's laughing, and Boomer's hugging Power."

"We know that, stupid," I said. "I'll tell you later."

"Don't!" Yelled Butch.

"BUTCH LIKES ME!" I suddenly yelled.

"I DO NOT!" Butch yelled, blushing.

"I'm just teasing you! Gosh!"

"Oh..."

"Anyways, have two co-hosts who didn't send in any TORDS and one person's dares left. So Tim, you read three of Gracie's dares, and same to you, sda," I said, continuing the show.

"Okay!" They both agreed.

"Tim, you can start. You guys can take turns."

"Okay," Tim said. "Gracie writes: Blossom, flirt with Brick until Angry The Cow runs you over."

"Okay," I sighed as I made Angry appear. "Whoever it was who first came up with the idea of having Angry run Brick over is a genius. We talk about Angry almost every chapter!"

"Oh, Brick. You're eyes shine brighter than the stars," Blossom giggled as she twisted locks of hair around her finger.

"..."

"You're hair is as beautiful as a sunset," Blossom said the first thing that came to her mind.

"?"

"Are you Wifi? Cause I'm feelin' the connection."

Brick snickered at that one.

"I'm falling for you, like a leaf falls from a tr-"

Angry just ran Blossom over. Brick is now rolling on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"Are you WIfi? Cause I'm feelin' the connection!" Brick laughed, mocking Blossom and her cheesy pick-up line.

"That was too good, Gracie!" Tim laughed.

"I'll go!" Sda laughed. "Next Gracie writes: Brick, take Butch's most prized possetion and burn/rip it."

"Easy," Brick said as he grabbed Buttercup Jr. and threw her in the fireplace.

"NOOOOOO! BUTTERCUP JR.!" Butch sobbed. "WHY?! I WAS EVEN PLANNING ON SHOWERING WHEN I GOT HOME! NOW I CAN'T!"

Everyone laughed at this except the greens who were mad/sad.

"It hurts to laugh!" Tim said. "O-Okay, next she writes: Boomer, play a horror game on the XBox."

Boomer goes into 'The Room' and starts to play.

"Next she writes: Bubbles, play talking Angela," Sda continues.

Bubbles goes into 'The Room'.

"KK: I left 569 dollars in 'The Room'. Butch, use the money to make yourself a total girly-girl," Tim went on.

"Okay," Butch said as he grabbed his money and left.

. . . . 1 Hour Later . . . .

Bubbles thought the game was weird. Boomer thought his was scary. Butch looked like a girl, and now Sda is reading the last dare.

"Alright: Buttercup, get Mitch and Butch and make them act, smell, dress... basically LIVE as girly-girls!"

I make Mitch appear wearing girly stuff. "What the heck?"

"You guys have to act like girly-girls!" Buttercup demanded.

"Omg! Like, did you see her hair today?" Butch said in a high-pitched voice.

"Like, totally!" Mitch said, mimicking Butch's girly voice. "It was soooo not right for her."

"I know, right?" Then they giggled away.

"That's disturbing. And that's all," I said. "Bye!" And I shut the camera off.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't own PPG. Let's start!"

. . . .

"Hello eveyone! If you are looking at your mobile screen thingy and you see words, you've reached PPG And RRB TORD 2! However, if you're looking into your toilet bowl and you see my brothers toothbrush you're hallucinating!" I yelled.

"..."

"Co-hosts?" I asked.

"I'm permanet now," said Tim.

"Same with us!" Yelled Power, Sda and a new permanet co-host, Spd123 (or just Spd).

"I'm PhoenixFlame6978!" Introduced who I will be calling Phoenix.

"WAIT! I forgot to say that each season of TORD is 21 chapters so by the time TORD has 21 chapters, you should be expecting a PPG And RRB TORD 3! I chose 21 by coinsedense!" I randomly interrupted.

"I'm iFashionista!" Said iFashionista.

"It's BCXBUTCH!" Yelled BCXBUTCH.

"I dragged Jared along," I laughed as I pulled BCXBUTCH's counterpart out of 'The Room'. "By the wa- I mean BY THE WAAA-HAAAAY I have a cousin named Jared!"

"... Okay..." Jared said.

"And I'm Boombles," Boombles introduced herself (I'm calling her Blaze).

"Okay, so let's start! First up is Blaze!" I yelled.

"YAY!" Blaze screeched. "First of all, I wanted to rip Brick's shirt off in chapter one! Second, here are my dares: Make Brick go on a date with me!"

"Okay," Brick smiled.

"And make Blossom jelly," Blaze whispered to Brick.

"Okay!" Brick smiled even bigger.

Blaze and Brick flew off to go catch a movie and Blossom went too. She sat behind them and spied on them.

"We'll have them explain the date when they get back, but in the meantime we'll have Power go!" I yelled.

Power was about to start reading her TORDs when Bree (MusicIsLife4202) flew in on a unicorn. She started praising Power for mentioning Three Days Grace in one of her old TORDs.

"It's me! AWESOME GIRL!" Yelled Bree.

"Isn't Gracie Exciting Gurl or something like that?" I asked.

"I think so," Tim agreed. "I remember reading something like that. I think..."

"Hey, do you guys have a bathroom anywhere?" Bree asked.

I snickered. "In 'The Room'."

"Thanks. My unicorn needs to pee," Bree said, leading her unicorn into 'The Room'.

"..."

"Uhh... I'm just gonna go on now," Power said. "I write: Brick, watch the YouTube video 'Dora No More'."

"Okay..." Brick said as he went into 'The Room' right as Bree came out with her unicorn.

"Hey, can I hang here and watch for a bit?" Bree asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Thanks," Bree said as she sat on the ground next to Psyco.

"Psyco, you're STILL sitting in that corner?" I asked.

"Yep!" Psyco grinned.

"Can I go on?" Power asked. Everyone nodded and she said "I write: Boomer, marry Bubbles."

"Okay," Boomer said. "Where should we get married? You choose! Anywhere except Ohio!"

"Why can't we get married in Ohio?" Bubbles asked.

"Because Ariel Castro lives there and I don't wanna have to give birth in his basement," Boomer said.

"..."

"You heard the Ariel Castro story?" I asked Boomer.

"Yeah," Boomer said.

"Me too. By the way, boys can't give birth," I said. Then I pointed at Bubbles "she can."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Bubbles said. "Do you mean the Little Mermaid?"

"No! Go on YouTube and look up 'The story of three girls who were kidnapped for over 10 years' and then this thing will pop up about three girls who got kidnapped by this dude named Ariel Castro," I said.

"Ariel is a dude?!" Bubbles yelled.

"Yeah."

"WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?!" Psyco yelled.

"Yeah, Boom. Let's just get married," Bubbles said and they flew off to get married.

~TIME SKIP! AFTER THE WEDDING~

"So... how was your date with Blaze?" I asked Brick.

"It was fun! We shared popcorn and soda and she sat on my lap the whole time!" Brick smiled.

"I'm jelly," Blossom whispered to herself.

"Mission accomplished!" Blaze screamed.

"Now: Blossom and Brick have to get married!" Power yelled.

~TIME SKIP! AFTER THE WEDDING~

"Yay: Buttercup, go in a room full of spiders," Power continued.

"NOOOO!" Buttercup yelled as I shoved her into 'The Room' which I had filled with spiders. Then I locked her in and announced that she couldn't come out until it was her turn for a truth or a dare.

"Butch: Here's an indestructible Buttercup Jr.!" Power yelled as she chucked Buttercup Jr. at Butch and he started snuggling her.

"GROSS!" Buttercup yelled from inside 'The Room'.

"And Brick: I got you a hat with a lock on it so if anyone touches it they get electrified!" Power yelled.

"Cool!" Brick yelled as he put it on his head. "Thanks!"

"Uh-huh! Who's the bestest co-host eva? ME!" Yelled Power. "Too bad I'm out of TORDs..."

"I get to continue now that I'm back from my date," Blaze smiled. "I write: Blossom, go on a date with Brick!"

Blossom and Brick leave to go to a restaurant.

"While they do that, I'll have some truths answered: Butch, how do you feel about Dani?" Blaze asked.

I smiled. "Ooh! Yay!"

"Uhh..." Butch blushed. "She-she's funny, cute, smart-ish, fun, a good roomate," Butch laughed. "Adorable, an awesome host, I love her no matter how much she tortures us," another laugh "she's a good singer-"

"How do you know what my singing voice sounds like?" I asked.

"Chapter 7 of Dani, The RowdyRuff Girl?" Butch asked.

"Umm, Butch. That chapter isn't up yet," I whispered.

"Oh..." Butch paused. "But still."

"We're back!" Blossom and Brick hollered.

"Good! Brick, go on a date with Angry The Cow!" Blaze hollered.

"Yay! Angry!" I cried. Then I made Angry appear and Brick took Angry to the park so they could take a walk.

"Uhh: Butch, who's your fav host?" Blaze asked.

"Dani," Butch said simply.

"What about you, Boomer?" Blaze asked Boomer.

"I like Bree," Boomer said in a cute voice.

"Okay, Butch: Guess my fav Puff and Ruff!"

"Buttercup and I?" Butch asked.

"WRONG!" Boomer yelled. "Blossom and Brick! Duh!"

Just then, Brick and Angry walked into 'TORD Palace' and announced that they were back.

"Brick, which date was better? The one with Bloss or the one with me?" Blaze asked.

"...Same..."

Both girls smiled.

"And: Brick, who's your fav host?" Blaze asked.

"You."

"YAY! And: Brick, how do you feel about me?"

"You're adorable, funny, fun, nice, awesome, smart!" Brick smiled.

Blaze smiled too. "And: Blossom, you get an 'F' in flirting!" Blaze yelled as she chucked a plastic 'F' at Blossom and it hit her in the shoulder.

"But I'm Wifi!" Brick whined.

"..."

"Are you Wifi? Cuz I'm feelin' the connection!" Everyone in 'TORD Palace' recited together.

"And my last one was that I got to steal Brick's hat but I don't want to be electified," Blaze said.

"You can still have a snip of his hair," I said as I grabbed scissors and cut off a snip of Brick's hair and gave it to Blaze.

"Yay! That's all for me!"

"I GO NEXT!" Yelled iFashionista from the background. "I write: I dare Blossom to kiss each of the Ruffs and give her opinion on how good each of them kissed," iFashionista giggled.

Blossom's eyes widened. "Okay."

First Blossom kissed Brick, then Boomer, and last Butch.

"Well, I rate Brick a 9 out of 10, Boomer 7 out of 10 and Butch 8 out of 10," Blossom said.

"Why?" iFashionista asked.

"Well they were all good, but I feel like Boomer and Butch didn't want to kiss me as much as Brick did so their kisses weren't as... good," Blossom said.

"I wish I could have that dare," I sighed.

"...Uhh..." iFashionista said. "I'll just go on: Bubbles, whenever someone annoys you... SLAP THEM!"

"Okay," Bubbles said.

"Okay: Buttercup, no interacting with Butch unless it's a dare," iFashionista hollered to Buttercup.

"OKAY!" Buttercup yelled.

Then Butch ran over to the window on the door of 'The Room' and started making out with it. Buttercup just looked away.

"Butch! Stop making out with my window!" I yelled.

Butch started cracking up. Then he unlocked the door of 'The Room' and let Buttercup out. Then I made the spiders dissapear and iFashionista announced "I write: Brick, make out with Blossom and then get $30 from 'The Room'!"

"Okay!" Brick yelled. Then he started making out with Blossom. Then off to 'The Room' here he got his $30! "Thanks, Fashionista!"

"That's Monopoly money," iFashionista laughed.

"iFashionista, your name reminds me of iCarly," I laughed. "I love that show."

"Same here, baby!" Blaze yelled as she fist-bumped me.

"BABY?!" Brick exclaimed.

"I said that to be funny," Blaze said.

"Oh... okay. Here's your cheep-o money," Brick said as he threw the $30 at iFashionista.

"Thanks! I need that in order to play Monopoly!" iFashionista said. "Next I write: Boomer, go into 'The Room'. You have blueberry ice cream waiting there from the 'incident' in season 1!"

"YAY!" Boomer yelled as he started eating his ice cream in 'The Room'.

"And Butch: Switch underwear with one of your brothers," iFashionista laughed.

"AGAIN?!" Butch yelled.

"Yep!"

"Fine! Boomer, I'm coming in there!" Butch yelled as he went into 'The Room' to switch with Boomer.

"Uhh... I'll just go..." said BCXBUTCH. "I write: Blossom, I have a feeling Dani brought Butch along, so shove him into Dani."

"WHAT?!" Jared and I yelled in unison.

"YEP!" BCXBUTCH yelled.

"Okay," Blossom said as she came up behind Jared. She turned Jared to face me and shoved him into me.

"Dude, you made them kiss," BCXBUTCH said, sticking her tongue out.

"Sorry. It was an accident," Blossom giggled.

I shoved Jared away from me. "I don't even know you!" I yelled.

"Same to you!" He yelled.

Butch and Boomer came out of 'The Room'. "What we miss?" Butch asked.

"You missed Blossom shoving this weirdo into me," I said as I pointed at Jared.

"..."

"I'm just gonna go on..." BCXBUTCH said. "I write: Buttercup, shove Butch into the snow."

"Okay!" Buttercup exclaimed as she shoved Butch into the snow that I magically made appear.

"And: Brick, spank Butch," BCXBUTCH said.

"But he has snow on his butt!" Brick yelled. This made everyone crack up.

"Do it anyway!" Psyco said from her corner.

"Fine," Brick groaned as he spanked his brother.

"That's all for me," BCXBUTCH laughed.

"ME NEXT!" Yelled Phoenix. "Cuz I'm a newcomer."

"..."

"I write: Boomer, play Minecraft. Bubbles has to watch you."

"Okay," Boomer said as he grabbed Bubbles' hand and dragged her into 'The Room'.

"Brick: repeat Blossom's Wifi pick-up line 10 times," Phoenix continued.

"Are you Wifi? Cuz I'm feelin' the connection! Are you Wifi? Cuz I'm feelin' the connection! Are you Wifi? Cuz I'm feelin' the connection! Are you Wifi? Cuz I'm feelin' the connection! Are you Wifi? Cuz I'm feelin' the connection! Are you Wifi? Cuz I'm feelin' the connection! Are you Wifi? Cuz I'm feelin' the connection! Are you Wifi? Cuz I'm feelin' the connection! Are you Wifi? Cuz I'm feelin' the connection! Are you Wifi? Cuz I'm feelin' the connection!" Brick laughed.

"Good job!" I yelled as I playfully slapped him in the back.

"Now: Brick, swim in a pool of Nutella," Phoenix said.

"NUTELLA?! WHERE?!" I yelled.

"In the swimming pool!" Brick hollered as he jumped in.

I was about to jump in when Phoenix grabbed me. "Don't!"

"Why not?!"

"Cuz that's actually not Nutella. It's sticky BBQ sauce," Phoenix said.

"WHAT?!" Brick yelled. He was covered in BBQ sauce from head to toe. "CRAP! I NEED A TOWEL!"

"No," I said simply as I lead everyone back inside 'TORD Palace'.

"Next I write: Blossom, make a computer ON YOUR OWN!" Phoenix yelled.

"Okay, easy," Blossom said as she got to work.

"Uhh... : Buttercup, say what you REALLY feel! Do you like Butchie?" Phoenix smiled.

Buttercup nodded and mummbled "Mmmhmm',".

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" I screamed.

"Now everyone gets to meet Dark Phoenix! Just, you know... an evil version of me," Phoenix said as Dark Phoenix walked into the room.

"YES! ANOTHER EVIL PERSON!" Yelled Psyco from her corner. "Hey, Dark Phoenix! My name's Psyco! I'm Dani's evil twin!" Psyco grinned.

"Hey, I'm Dark Phoenix," Grinned Dark Phoenix.

"Check this out," Psyco said, pulling out her signature axe that she carries everywhere.

"Put it away!" I told Psyco.

"Okay," Psyco said as she put her axe away.

"I love that," I said to Butch. "She does whatever I say."

"Can I read the stuff from abbycuties?" asked Sda.

"Yeah. You read her first review and Spd will read her second," I said.

"Okay, she writes: I dare everyone to get 10,000 bucks and 900 pounds of candy. Then give it to me!" Sda read.

"Okay, I'll mail it to her," I said as I robbed everyone for what abbycuties wanted and then threw it in her mailbox.

"Next she writes: I dare the PPG to give Mojo a wedgie," Sda read.

"Okay!" The PPG giggled as they gave Mojo (who randomly appeared) a wedgie.

"She writes: I dare the RRB to give HIM a knuckle sandwhich and then punch him for 39 seconds," Sda read the next dare.

"Okay," the RRB said as they beat up HIM 9who also randomly appeared).

"Next she wri-" then abbycuties randomly walks in the room.

"I'm in the show now!" She said as she stuck her tongue out at Sda and started reading her TORDs. "I write: Is it true that Bubbles was in a Tic-Tok music video?"

"Yep, I was," said Bubbles. "Look it up. I'm pretty sure it's by Brashgirl901."

"And: Dani, are you part of The CrazyCute Girls?"

"No, The CrazyCute Girls are my OCs. But I am the one who owns the FF and YouTube channel called The CrazyCute Girls," I said.

"Oh, okay!"

"We didn't get to read anything," Sda and Spd whined.

"Tim, read the stuff from Gracie and then I have to go," I said.

"Okay, Gracie writes: Blossom switch roles with Boomer," Tim said.

Then Blossom and Boomer went into 'The Room' and swapped clothes.

"Next she writes: Brick, play Flappy Bird," TIm said.

"Okay," Brick said as he started playing Flappy Bird.

"She writes: Bubbles, act girly with Butch and Mitch," Tim read.

Then I made Mitch appear and I made their girly clothes re-appear on them.

"Oh my gosh, isn't Brick like, totally hot?" Mitch said, trying not to laugh.

"No, Boomer's the hot one!" Butch said, also trying not to laugh.

"You know what? I think their both cute!" Bubbles said. Then they giggled away.

Then everyone was cracking up. "Th-that was genius!" I laughed.

"Yeah: Buttercup, there's a present in 'The Room'," Tim read Gracie's next dare.

"Yay!" Buttercup exclaimed. Then she came out with a box full of spiders. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Sorry," Tim snickered. "Next she writes: Butch, here's 969 dollars!"

"Where?" Butch asked.

"In 'The Room'," I said. Then Butch went into 'The Room' and grabbed his money. He came back smiling and I put my arm around him. "Thanks for watching! Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi**

"Disclaimer, PLAYSSSS?" I yelled.

"Plays?" Blossom asked.

"Please in a weird voice! PLAYSSSS?" I yelled.

"She no own us," boomer said from the background.

. . . . . .

"OWWW! I BASHED ME HEAD!" I yelled.

"Dani, we're rolling," Dan laughed.

"Oh, sorry people! i just hit my head! I'm good though!" I yelled.

"Do you have to shout everything you say?" Psyco asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Anyways, co to the hosts?"

"PERMANET!" Tim, Power, Sda, Spd and Blaze yelled in unison.

"It. Is. PHOENIX!" Phoenix screamed.

"Uhh... me Abbycuties600," said Abby.

"It's Sara..." Sara said. "AGAIN!" she exclaimed.

"Now let us start with... Abby!" I yelled.

"Okay, here we go: Buttercup, be a kitty for four chapters," she laughed.

Buttercup went into 'The Room' and changed into a kitty costume. "I hate this."

"Next I write: Boomer has to kiss Bubbles for 60 minutes," Abby said.

"So, an hour?" Boomer said dumbly.

"No! For a pickle!" Phoenix yelled.

"I have pickle band-aids," I laughed. "My friend Sophie gave them to me."

"That's freaky," Brick said.

"I know."

"I'M GOING NOW!" Boomer said as he started to kiss Bubbles.

"Good! Next I write: Butch has to be a puppy for four chapters," Abby said, shoving Butch into 'The Room'. "And: Blossom, sing 'Love the Way You Lie' to Brick."

Blossom sang the song. Then I announced that Sara was next.

"Okay: Blossom, do you like Dexter?" Sara asked.

"Eww! no! no!" Blossom yelled.

"Good! I hate DORKxter!" I yelled. "I know they're both nerds and smart-*ass's but that doesn't mean they have to be together! If so, then why not put Dexter and Professor together? They're both smart nerds!" I laughed.

"Dude, shut! I'm reading!" Sara yelled. "hehe: and speaking of Professor: Bubbles, would you choose Professor over Boomer?"

"Eeeuuuhhhhh... no," Bubbles admitted.

Everyone paused until Sara went on. "Okay: Buttercup, do you prefer Butch or your blankie?"

"Butchie!"

"KK: Butch do you like Princess?" Sara went on.

"Wha-where the h*ll did you get that from? Why would I like Princess? Why would ANYONE like Princess?" Butch asked.

"I have no clue," Sara laughed. "Anyways: Boomer, tell what you feel about Brick."

"He's a good bro," Boomer said. "Usually," he added.

"Ha: Brick, how do you feel about Bubbles," Sara asked.

"I like her. She's cute and funny and stuff," Brick smiled.

"Thank you!" Bubbles giggled.

"That reminds me! I have small writer's block on my story 'The New Blossom' so if you've read it, please try and give me ideas and if you haven't read it, read it and then try and give me ideas! thanks!" I said.

"I'm going on," Sara said. i nodded. "Alright, so: Butch, would you die for Buttercup?"

"No because Buttercup doesn't want me to die," Butch said. Sara rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. But okay," she said. "So: Boomer, best brother? Brick or Butch?"

"Don't have one. they're both the same amount of good!" Boomer said. "And bad..."

"Okay: Brick, choose one. Princess or Blossom?"

"Blossom!" Brick screamed.

"No need to be angry!" Sara yelled.

"Angry is my girlfriend!" Brick said. "Not me!"

"That's not what I meant. But okay," Sara said. "Now my dares: Butch, put Hairy the Tarantula on Buttercup," Sara whispered to Butch.

"Okay," Butch snickered. He then grabbed Hairy and put him down the back of Buttercups dress. Buttercup gasped and started kicking and spinning in circles screaming "WHAT IS THAT? WHAT IS THAT?!" over and over. Everyone was cracking up.

"Only on Dani's TORD!" Blaze laughed.

Sara then continued. "Okay: Butters, slap one of your sisters."

"Okay," Buttercup said, slapping bubbles across the face.

"Ouchie!" Bubbles screeched.

"Get over it!"

"Next: I want Bubbles to kick boomer in the balls!" Sara laughed.

"I'm gonna pretend you're Buttercup," Bubbles said as she kicked boomer in the balls. Boomer groaned in pain and fell to the floor. "Sorry."

"Now: Blossom has to sing 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne to Dani," Sara giggled uncontrollably.

"Okay, i love that song and I love Avril but that is just WEIRD!" I yelled.

"I have to cuss at Dani?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah," sara said. Blossom then sang the song and we were weirded out by the time she was done.

"That's all for me," Sara said.

"Okay, thank you Sara! Let's have... Spd! You're up!" I yelled.

"Yay! I write: Brick, kiss berserk infront of Blossom," Spd whispered to Brick. Then I made Berserk appear and brick started kissing her with PASSION!

"B-Brick?" Blossom, Angry and Blaze sobbed. Spd's eyes widened because the goal was to only make Blossom upset. Woops!

Then brick pulled away. "That dare was stupid." After Brick said this, Blossom, Angry and Blaze were reliefed.

"I'm going on: Blossom, kick Brick in the not-so-happy-place," Spd continued. Blossom then kicked Brick in 'That Place' and he groaned in pain.

"Good. now: Kill Boomie's new Octi, Butch," Spd said.

"Sorry! That Octi was indestructable!" Power laughed from the background.

"Darn!" Spd cursed. "Then: Buttercup, kill Bubbles' Oct-"

"That's also indestructable," Power laughed again.

"Well then: Blues, beat up the greens."

"I'll allow that," Power giggled. just then the blues lunged at the greens and an all-out wrestling match began. they wrestled on the floor and tackled each other until I called it a match.

"Next, i say: Brick, who are my fav Puff and Ruff?" Spd asked.

"Bloss and I?" Brick asked.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Spd asked.

"Because you asked me the question," Brick snickered.

"Oh. Okay: Reds, you are now the hosts instead of Dani for the rest of the chapter," Spd said.

"DANG IT!" I yelled. "I like being host of my own show!"

"Dude, it's one chapter," Blaze laughed.

"Can I please continue?" Spd asked.

"Yes," Blossom said.

"Okay: Bubbles, be mean the rest of the chapter."

"SOME DAY I'LL BE LIVIN IN A BIG 'OLE CITY AND ALL YOUR EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN!" I yelled.

"..."

"We're learning that song in choir!" I laughed.

"Power, you're next!" Brick said. "Then Blaze after."

"Yay!" Power and Power chanted.

"Okay, here it goes: Bubbles, got into 'The Room'," Power said.

"A friend for Octi!" Bubbles giggled as she walked out of 'The Room' with a blue version of Octi.

"Yep! And it's indestructable!" Power giggled as Bubbles hugged her to death yelling 'thank you' over and over. "Next I write: everybody, fight me!" After hearing this, everyone in 'TORD Palace' (even the co-hosts) jumped at her and started fighting her. by the way, I forgot to mention I have super-powers in TORD but not in 'Dani, The RowdyRuff Girl'.

After a long fight, everyone (even you, Power) were exhausted. But, Power did win. "okay, next I write: Brick, how was Dora No more?" Power asked.

"Weird," Brick gasped for breath.

"And: Bubbles, what you think about your gift?" Power asked.

"Amazing!" Bubbles half giggled, half just breathed.

"Blaze, you're up!" Blossom instructed.

"Yay!" Blaze laughed as she stood up. "I write: Brick and I have to go on another date. Brick, let's go to the fair," Blaze said, dragging Brick to the fair.

"And while they're gone, let's have Phoenix go," Blossom said.

"Yay!" Phoenix laughed, "I write: Boomer, listen to the 'Amazing Horse Song' for 5 hours, then act it out ONCE with Bubbles." Boomer went into 'The Room' and about an hour into the video, Blaze cam back with Brick.

"Next I write: Let me and brick switch places and go on another date," Blaze giggled as she dragged brick back to the fair.

"What was the point in that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Phoenix said. "Pokay: Butch, go on a dtae with each date and say which one was best."

"Okay. Butters, let's go to an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Butch laughed as he dragged buttercup to 'Chang's Mongolian Stew' (I think that's what it's called).

"And: Bubbles, watch every Bratz movie," Phoenix said as she shoved Bubbles into 'The Room' (btw, Boomer had headphones on while he listened to his song. That's why they're both in there).

~TIME SKIP! AFTER BLAZE'S DATE AND BUTCH'S DATES!~

"Next I write: Let Butch be my slave for 4 chappies," Blaze giggled.

"Fine. by the way, the date with Butters was best!" Butch said.

"Okay: Brick, eat a flying bagel," Phoenix giggled as i made a flying bagel appear.

"Uhh..." Brick was freaked out, but he ate the bagel anyway. "I feel like I'm eating Angel Fred."

I cracked. "Oh, Shipper is funny!"

"I'M GOING ON!" Blaze yelled. "I write: Make Booms and Bubbs divorce."

~TIME SKIP! AFTER THEY DIVORCED!~

"Thank you: Which date was better, Brick?" Blaze asked.

"The first one in this chappie," Brick said.

"Okay: did you like the switch?" Blaze asked.

"It was good," Brick answered.

"Okoay: Booms and Bubbs did you like the divorce?"

"Yeah," they said in unison. "I'm not ready to be married."

"Okay, I'm gonna finish mine," Phoenix said, after Blaze finished. "I write: Buttercup, eat a disgusting salad."

I then made a really gross salad appear and Buttercup ate it, then puked. "Dan, come clean this up!" I commanded my counterpart.

Then Dan ran over and cleaned up the puke. "Hey, can I sit and watch?"

"Sure," I said.

"Can people send me truths or dares?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

"Okay," Blossom said, cutting in. "Next we'll have Tim read the stuff from iFashionista, or Ivy!"

"Yay!" Tim said. "Ivy writes: Blossom, from now on start every sentence with 'Doyeee!'!"

"Doyeeee! okay!" Blossom said. "Doyeeeee! If I remember!"

"Okay, next she writes: Bubbles and Butch, do Chubby Bunny!" Tim said.

"Okay," Bubbles and Butch said as I made a bag of marshmellows appear.

. . . . 10 marshmellows Later . . . . .

"BLLLEEECCKKK!" Bubbles spit her marshmellows out into a bowl.

"I win!" Butch said.

"great. Now: Buttercup, eat every edible thing in sight," Time continued.

"Okay," Buttercup said, grabbing the bag of marshmellows.

"Next: Brick, sing 'Do you Wanna Build A Snowman?' from Frozen. Actually, have Boomer braid his hair and be Elsa!" Tim read Ivy's dare.

. . . . After a Weird Skit . . . . .

"Next she says: Boom, get some Nutella," Tim read on, handing Boomer a jar of Nutella. "And while he eats that: Butch, be a jerk to everyone you hate. Dani isn't an option."

"I don't hate Dani anyway, so okay!" Butch said, punching Brick in the face. Then Buttercup stole Boomer's Nutella and ate it.

"What was that for?" Boomer asked with tears in his eyes.

"Ivy told me to eat everything edible in sight," Buttercup said, sticking her tongue out at Boomer.

"Doyeeee! That wasn't very nice, B-Cup!" Blossom said.

"Who cares?" Buttercup asked.

"Me go OOOONNNNN!" Tim laughed. "Ivy wri- wait. She's out of dares..."

"Okay, let's have sda read the stuff from DDVampyGirl!" Brick said.

"Okay, she writes: I dare Blossom and Brick to play Minecraft," Sda read. Blossom and Brick went into 'The Room' and then Sda continued. "Next she writes: Bubbles and Boomer, watch Scream 1, 2, 3 and 4!" Bubbles and Boomer then got shoved into 'The Room'. "Next she says: Buttercup and Butch, watch Doctor Who," and into 'The Room' with them.

. . . . After that . . . .

"Reds, thoughts?" Sda asked.

"It was alright," they said.

"Blues?"

"FREAKY!"

"Greens?"

"I don't even know..."

"Okay: Everyone, watch the Underworld," Sda read.

. . . . After that. . . . .

"Oookkkaakkakakyatug: Listen to 'Love Is My Drug' while the PPnkG annoy the RRB," Sda said.

I then turned on 'Love Is My Drug' and made the PowerPunk Girls appear. Brute walked up to Butch, brat to Boomer and Berserk to Brick.

"Hey, baby!" they all said, kissing the Ruffs on the cheek.

"Eww! Didn't need to see that! moving on!" I yell as I turn off the music.

"Next she writes: everyone be all stupid except Blossom and Brick who will be guessing my fav Puff and Ruff. Also, everyone has to kiss someone random in the room and tell us about it!" Sda read the last of DDVampyGirl's dares.

"Wait! I have an idea! Save the kissing one but we will do the others! I wanna make the kissing thing special," I laughed evily.

"Okay..." Blossom said. "VampyGirl, are Brick and I your favorites?"

"You shall see later," I laughed. "Let's have Phoenix read the two dares from a guest."

"Okay: The reds and greens play the knife game while the blues play chubby bunny," Phoenix read.

"Okay," I said tossing the blues a bag of marshmellows. "And I think the knife game is where you stab the knife in between your fingers without getting stabbed," I said. Everyone sent me confused looks. "You know what I mean!"

. . . . After the games . . . .

"Okay, while Blossom, Brick and Buttercup are getting their hands bandaged up let's have... Blaze read the stuff from Bree!" I yelled.

"Okay: make Blaze and Brick go on a date," Blaze said. "Hey, thanks Bree!"

"Read the real one!" I yelled.

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Fine: Bubbles, go outside and harass people and say 'IT'S MAH JOB!'."

Bubbles then flew outside. She stole an old ladies purse from her and began to beat her with it. "IT'S MAH JOB!"

"Okay," I said.

"Yeah: Boomer and Butch, read 'Bone And Bamboo' on FF," Blaze read, shoving Butch and Boomer into 'The Room'. "And while they do that: Mitch, come relax with us," Blaze said as I made Mitch appear.

"Don't hurt me!" Mitch yelled as he covered his face with his hands. Everyone rolled their eyes at him as he sat next to Bunny on the floor.

"Next she says: Bunny, randomly ask people for cheese outside of 'TORD Palace' and see what their reaction is," Blaze read.

Bunny then went outside. She walked over to a mother and her two sons. "Can I have some cheese?" She asked.

"Uhh... I'm sorry. I don't have any..."

Inside 'TORD Palace', we were all cracking up. Just then, the reds and Buttercup came back.

"Just in time because our next dare from Bree says: Brick, kiss Bubbles," Blaze said. They both blushed as Brick leaned in and kissed Bubbles on the lips. "Wasn't that refreshing?" Blaze asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Everyone just stood there awkwardly as Blaze cracked up.

"Sounds like something I'd say," I laughed.

"Okay: Reds, go tell Mojo and Professor that Blossom is pregnant and they don't know if it's Boomer or Brick's kid!" Blaze cracked up. She was now rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes.

. . . . With The Reds . . . .

"Mojo! Professor! Blossom's pregnant! The only problem is that we don't know if it's mine or Boomer's kid!" Brick yelled.

Mojo and Professor's eyes both widened as the reds flew away.

. . . . Back With TORRRRDDDDDDDDDDDD . . . . . .

"OKAYZIES: Boomer and Butch, how's the FF so far?" Blaze called to Butch and Boomer from inside 'The Room'.

"Pretty good, I guess!" They both yelled from the other side of the door.

"okay: Bubbles, was harassing fun?"

"Yeah kinda."

"KK: Mitch, how's relaxing going?"

"Good! Nothing bad had happened yet!"

"Hehe: Bunny, get any cheese? Or slaps?"

"Yes and yes!" Bunny said holding up some cheese and pointing to a red slap-mark on her face.

"Okay that's all for Bree!" Blaze yelled.

"Okay, two left! Sda, do you wanna read the stuff from Gracie or BCXBUTCH?" Blossom asked.

"Uhh... how about Gracie because... I dunno," Sda said.

"Okay, go ahead," Brick said.

"Okay, Gracie writes: BC: you, dani, Mitch, butch, and bubbles start up a flirt cloud in public ( just say cheesy pick up lines to random people, oh butch and Mitch are dressed as girls)  
Brick: I just talked to Angry, yeah she's angry she found out you cheated on her with 2 other girls...she's coming. You can hide in the room.  
Blossom: watch " Don't hug me Im scared." In the dark.  
Boomer: Im lazy do my homework. Ill pay you in gum.  
Bubbles: I want you to watch Chuckie( the scary movie) in The Room surrounded by creepy dolls. Ill pay you in gum. You can't have Octi there.  
Butch: Im your Unbiological sister, so if you get married I need to be there. And if you have a girlfriend call me and tell me. Here's a unicorn. Take care of it with PASSION!" Sda read.

"You read them all at once?" I asked.

"I'm lazy, okay?!" Sda said.

"You're not just lazy. You're smart too," I said. "Anyways, let's go BC, Bubbles, Mitch and Butch!"

"Maybe I change my mind about relaxing," Mitch frowned as he and Butch went to change in 'The Room'. After they came out, brick went in 'The Room' to hide from Angry, while Blossom watched 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared' in there with him. And because I'm mean, I made Blossom watch both 'Don't hug Me I'm Scared 1 and 2'!

. . . . During The Flirt Cloud Thingy . . . .

All five of us were chatting with the same person. Like we had read each others minds, we all said this: "Are you Wifi? Cuz I'm feelin' the connection!"

Then we took turns using lame pick-up lines. "I know this is cheesy," I said, holding up some of Bunny's cheese "but I love you."

Butch then threw himself on the floor. "I'm falling for you!"

. . . . A Bunch of Bad Pick-Up Lines Later . . . . .

"That was weird," we all said in unison as I gave Boomer Gracie's homework and some gum and shoved Bubbles into 'The Room' with gum and the movie Chuckie. Blossom came out with a tramautized look on her face as soon as her videos were over.

"Oh my gosh..." she said.

I nodded. "Yep." I said as I made Uno the unicorn appear. i then gave Uno to Butch and Uno smack Butch (Uno hates Butch).

"Ow! Uno! Stop it, unicorn!" Butch yelled.

"Okay, and i will read from BCXBUTCH," I said. "She writes: Blossom:Beat the crud out of Jared:) (WARNING:He is EXTREMELY STRONG)  
Butch:Kiss BC!  
Brick:Pretend you a highschool girl and you are in love with Blossom  
Boomer:Do a handstand  
Blossom:Push Jared into Dani again!"

Blossom then tried to beat up Jared, and ended up unconcious on our floor. I called Dan and had him come in and take care of her. In the meantime though, Butch was kissing BC like there's no tomorrow!

"Stop it, freak!" Buttercup yelled, shoving Butch. Butch then got trampled over by Boomer's fail attempt of a handstand.

When Blossom came over, Brick did his dare. "Oh my gosh, like you are totally hawt!" Brick said in a snotty voice. "Like, omg! I love ya!"

"Brick," I said.

"What?"

"You suck at acting."

brick frowned. "Fine. I'll just stop."

"Okay..." my eyes widened at the last dare. Then Blossom dragged Jared over and shoved him into me, making his lips crash onto mine. I shoved him away and then smashed Blossoms face in. "OOKKKAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! Stay tuned? Bye?"

**that was... idk... BYE!**


	5. Dare From DDVampyGirl

**Hi! So in the previous chapter, this happened:**

_"Next she writes: everyone be all stupid except Blossom and Brick who will be guessing my fav Puff and Ruff. Also, everyone has to kiss someone random in the room and tell us about it!" Sda read the last of DDVampyGirl's dares._

_"Wait! I have an idea! Save the kissing one but we will do the others! I wanna make the kissing thing special," I laughed evily._

_"Okay..." Blossom said. _

**Well, this chapter is all about me 'evil' plan! So let's start!**

"Okay, guys! I wrote everyone's name on a seperate piece of paper and put them in a basket. And by everyone I mean everyone who was in the last chapter. So that would be: Dani, Psyco, Brick, boomer, Butch, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Mitch, Berserk, Brat, Brute, Blaze, Phoenix, Sda, Spd, Tim, Power, Abby, Sara and Angry! We're gonna go in that order and when it is your turn you reach in and pull out a random piece of paper! Whoevers name is on that paper, you must kiss!" I yelled the rules. "So starting with me!" i said as i reached my hand in and pulled out a paper that said 'Angry' on it. I cracked up as I leaned over and kissed Angry the Cow, and of course I got ran over after that.

"I'm next," Psyco sighed. She reached her hand in and pulled out a paper that read 'Tim'. Her eyes widened. "Okay," she sighed as she kissed Tim. She was about to pull her signature axe out when I told her not to, which of course she listened to me.

"Next is me!" said Brick as he reached in and pulled out a piece of paper that read 'Brick'. "I have to kiss myself?" he asked. I nodded as he kissed his hand and placed it on his lips.

"MEMEMEME!" Boomer yelled, reaching his hand in and pulling out 'Sara'. "Sara? Come here," he said, then he pulled Sara onto his lap and kissed her. Everyone's eyes widened. We didn't know he had that in him!

"I'm up," Butch said. he reached in his hand and pulled out 'Phoenix'. Butch leaned over and kissed Phoenix as I growled in the background.

"Mwah," Blossom said as she pulled out 'Bubbles'. "Come on, sis," she said, kissing her sister in a sisterly way like all the sisters of sister-world should do to their sisters.

"Me..." Bubbles said as she awkwardly reached in and pulled out 'Berserk'. Her eyes widened. "we're just friends," she assured as she kissed Berserk on the lips. Everyone's faces looked grossed out.

"Me," Buttercup growled. She then pulled out 'Mitch' and growled even more. She leaned over and kissed Mitch awkwardly. She looked like she was gonna die!

"Me," Bunny said, pulling out Abby's name. She shrugged. "You're my friend, Abby. So this is just friendly," bunny said as she kissed Abby.

"Ugh. me now," Mitch said, pulling out 'Bunny' **(A/N: I did that for you, Bree!) **and then kissing her on the lips. Bunny looked a little weirded out. Two kisses in a row.

"Next is me," Berserk sighed. She reached in her hand and pulled out 'Spd', then leaned in and kissed Spd.

"BRAT!" Brat screamed her name as she pulled out 'Power'. Brat raised her eyebrow at the tiny piece of paper, then leaned over and kissed Power.

"Next is me," Brute said, pulling out 'Boomer'. She looked grossed out as she cupped the blue Ruffs cheeks and kissed him.

"Blaze, BLAZE, BLLLLAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEE!" Blaze yelled her name in different volumes as she pulled out 'Brute'. "Uhhh... okayzies," she said as she awkwardly kissed Brute, then backed up so that she wouldn't die.

Phoenix sighed. "I'm up," she said, pulling out 'Butch'. I growled at her even more as she kissed Butch with PASSION in order to make me jealous. I shoved Phoenix off of him and announced we should move on.

Sda then went, pulling out 'Blossom' and kissing her, at the same time as Spd pulled out 'Blaze' and kissed her. Wow. The twins went together. Okay...

Next we had Tim, who carefully pulled out 'Buttercup', as well as carefully kissing her, as well as carefully backing away so that he wouldn't die within the next 10 seconds. Buttercup glared at him just to scare him, but he didn't really fall for it.

Next up is Power. She hesitantly reached in her hand, feeling around until she pulled out the paper that read 'Dani'. She sighed knowing that I was one of her best friends and I wouldn't murder her. She crawled over to me and kissed me, then crawled back over to her spot.

"ME NOW!" screeched Abby, reaching in and pulling out 'Brat'. She looked at Brat, back at the paper, and then back at Brat as she quickly kissed and ran back to her spot in the circle.

Sara sighed. "Okay..." she rolled her eyes as she grabbed the paper that read 'Psyco'. "You can't use your axe!" Sara said, only to see Psyco pull out her axe anyway. i told her that Psyco listens to me only, nobody else, and she put her axe away as soon as I asked her too. Then Sara leaned over and kissed Psyco.

"There's only one person left," Angry said as she kissed Sda. "I hate cheating on my bricky," Angry sobbed. Blossom and Blaze both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that was all! We're gonna be doing TORD like normal in the next chapter! Thanks for that lovely dare, DDVampyGirl! And i will see you guys next time! bye!" I yelled.


End file.
